halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JackJackson17/Jamie Salmon
Unrealistic Hey, this is interesting... A clone of someone from the 21st century. Needless to say, this creates some problems, at least for me #The way you've got presented it is as if the conscience is the same as the donor. Its unrealistic to say the clone is going be the exact same as the donor, as there are influences involved that would be almost impossible to replicate that would change its personality. If it is the same conscience, then can you explain why it is (Maybe its the same brain as the donor perhaps). #Can you specify when the clone was born? Because I have no idea how long after the HCW he lived. #Whats an 'AU'? At the moment I'm thinking 'Austronomical Unit', which is a form of measuring. #Again, explain what the 'USC' is (unless this is a typo). Is it a rebel faction, the successor to the UNSC, or something else. #No-one has even gone past the '15%' mark for brain usage, at least nobody I've heard of. Using all 100% is very unrealistic, so even bringing it down to the 50% or even 35% mark will still come across as being incredible (and thus still having the intended effect). Hell, even the Covenant haven't even been able to improve on that. That said, I'm interested in this character. Clones haven't been mentioned much in Halo, and I'm eager to see how this will fold out. (Sev40 (talk) 07:22, August 26, 2015 (UTC)) The event of this take place over 300 years after the events of Halo 3. USC is the Universal Space Coalition, and AU is the year zone the Second Universal War leads to. Half of his cloning is explained on the Comis Offensive (SSJJ) article. The reason I put the originals date in here is because it would just be creating a junk article, and unnecessary since they are basically the same person, but have new experiences.-- 07:30, August 26, 2015 (UTC) feedback *First the is missing on most of your articles. *Next, 300 years seems a little out of league. 100 years at most should be fine. *Ditch the brain capacity stuff, this isn't Lucy. 100% brain usage is impossible. }} The Second Universal War takes place over 300 years, and opens a new age. I've just forgotten because I'm no longer a regular here, and focus on my Dragon Ball/Naruto Fanon. Plus I study a lot so. Predicting the abilities or denying the capabilities of an alien species would be an act of arrogance, and hypocrisy. The Forerunners had the ability to use telekinesis, the Precursor created the entirety of the Flood, and the ancient Humans according to Halopedia was already interstellar traveling at the time of the Forerunners and emergence of the Flood.-- 08:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) There are consistency made to keep halo central. But i haven't made them, anyone i have to be absent due to personal reason so any extensions will be done after that, is that okay with you guys -- 22:37, August 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Not Canon Friendly This page has been marked as Not Canon Friendly (NCF) for the following reasons: *Irrelevance to established canon within the ''Halo''verse. *Time travel and the acquisition of DNA from the 20th century. (The whole principle, as per Canon Policy, namely the step beyond the bounds of reasonable realism.) *When you clone a living organism, it needs time to to grow and mature. You cannot speed the process more than speeding up the rate of development via genetic manipulation - which does nothing to speed up mental development. *Usage of medieval weapons in the firearm-rich 27th century. We have well-documented discussion of the futility of swords in an era of very effective firearms. *Incredibly unrealistic and godmodded Über-human strength. Self explanatory unrealism in the canon policy. As per all NCF markings on site, you have two weeks (fourteen 14 days) to amend the above issues in the page. Kind regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 10:18, September 14, 2015 (UTC) It's okay your outdate information on Peak Human strength is reasonable, but a strongest man alive can lift 1000lb, so 800 is just shy of Peak Human strength (I can do Over-Head lifts at 400lbs). Do some research also as explain he is cloned by the Amicus, a race 2000 years more advanced then Humans, and with better technology questioning the abilities of an Alien species and saying it's impossible will be like going up to Crocodile and say it's not allowed to have bite strength stronger than us because we do have that same bite strength. Thirdly, he was awaken in the 1st Century, but created 20 years prior in the 27th century. Peak Human strength is Peak Human Strength not Super Strength or Enhanced Strength. This page is underconstruction.-- 07:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC)